I Am NOT Gay
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: After a weird incident in a restaurant, Kouga finds himself unable to forget about a certain silver headed male. Kagome doesn't understand at all. AU Inu/Kou Yaoi. Flames over the pairing will be used to heat my house. Two-shot
1. Denial

Foxgirl: I'm going to say this right now, in big, bold letters: **THIS IS A YAOI FIC. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T GIVIE ME ANY FLAMES JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING. **Warning, Inuyasha is _beyond_ OOC in this story. But it's cute. hope you enjoy! Oh! And this is an AU. They're in highschool and Kouga and Kagome don't know who Inuyasha is because he doesn't go where they do. Got it? ... good!

The day was Saturday, November 13. I remember because it was what I thought was going to be the happiest day of my life. That day, I had a date with Kagome Higurashi. The girl of my dreams, captain of the cheerleading team, my good friend, and the person I was sure I could finally relate to. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, what guy wouldn't fall for her? I had been so excited that I arrived at the restaurant an hour early.

-

I was so nervous when Kagome walked in, I was sure that I would involuntarily bolt at any moment. I had actually let my hair down for once, from its normal ponytail, and I looked (dare I say it) pretty darn good.

She came over and sat across from me in the booth, looking slightly surprised. Her back was to the door.

"Kouga!" She said, placing her purse next to her. "Have you been waiting long?"

I grinned, saying that, No, I hadn't, and proceeded to complement her on her dress. I had to keep my cool, lest I say something stupid. It wouldn't be the first time. I started up a conversation that had no particular point, ending up asking her if she had applied to any colleges yet. Junior year was quickly ending, after all. She then proceeded to rattle on about the difficulties of finding a college that she liked, and how she wasn't sure what to do and blah blah blah. I wasn't really paying attention. I had to think of what to say to ensure that another date like this would happen.

"Kouga?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You okay? You look kinda spacey there."

"Um... yeah..."

"Kouga?"

"Er- yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Clearing my throat once more, I struggled to find a more eloquent answer. "Sorry. I was just a little surprised at how beautiful you look." Realizing what I had said, I tried again. "I mean, you're always beautiful – uh... I mean... what I meant was..."

Kagome giggled. I blushed slightly, worried that I'd blown everything.

"I get it, thank you."

She smiled at me and I could've melted on the spot. I could die a happy man now. ... Well... maybe not die, but I was pretty darn excited. Everything was going exactly as planned. The waiter came over and took our orders, being just a _bit_ to friendly with Kagome for my liking. He brought us our drinks, and left to tell the cooks what we wanted just as I was beginning to loosen up. That's when _he_ came in. I didn't really notice, at first, being to enthralled with Kagome to see him open the door, I didn't even really hear the obnoxious 'ding'ing nose that it made. But I'm sure everyone in the place noticed his worried meandering through tables, darting quickly between them and ignoring the waiters and waitresses completely when they tried to get him to wait in line. He was muttering something under his breath that I couldn't make out. People had begun to disregard the troublemaker (except for the servers) so I tried to ignore him as well.

But it was kind of hard to not notice that head full of silver hair of his. Amber-colored eyes were darting back and forth, and for a moment, I thought I saw them stop on me. I quickly turned back to Kagome, hoping that he hadn't caught me staring. I mean, I was definitely _not_ gay, but even I had to admit he was good looking. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt that seemed to meld to his torso. A necklace was around his neck, with (what I assumed were fake) fangs in between every couple of beads. His black jacket had skull and crossbones on the back.

In addition, I noticed that he was getting inevitably closer to my table. He stopped in front of our booth, seeming slightly out of breath.

"Can we help you?" Kagome asked, not seeming to mind the silver-haired guy one bit. In fact, it almost seemed like she was flirting with him, flipping her hair behind her shoulders and almost imperceptibly batting her eyelashes. ... Maybe I was just being paranoid.

The guy ignored her completely, instead turning to me. Seeming to make a decision, he darted forward and grabbed me by my jacket, yanking me out of my seat. I let out a noise of surprise, now being face to face with the strange dude, and way too close for comfort. I heard the bell on the door ding again and he glanced over there briefly, a look of panic flashing across his face.

His eyes found mine again and he leaned a bit closer, keeping his hand fisted around my jacket so that I couldn't escape. "This is an emergency." He whispered frantically, his face completely serious. "Please, do me this _one_ favor. It's –ah-" He stopped here, looking over to the door. "It's urgent."

His breath was ghosting across my lips and making me highly uncomfortable. I shifted hesitantly in his grip, attempting to put some distance between us. I vaguely thought I heard Kagome ask, "Kouga, do you know this guy?"

"Sure, whatever. What is it?" I stammered. This was ruining everything! He had to leave, and soon. Moreover, if that meant I had to do a small favor, so be it. What could he want, anyways?

He leaned closer, looking over his shoulder to the door.

"Just kiss me."

My eyes must've widened to the size of dinner plates.

"W-what!?!?!"

I began to protest, but (against my will, might I add) this stranger turned us to the side so that our profiles were towards the entrance, and closed the short distance between us, slamming his lips against mine. In my shock, I gasped in horror, allowing his _tongue_ to slip inside my mouth. It felt... odd. But not bad. It was almost-

WOAH! Red alert! Some guy has his _tongue_ in my mouth and it's not BAD?_!!_

His lips rolled against mine and I could've sworn that my knees buckled.

... But they didn't. Because I am most certainly, definitely _not_ gay.

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, bringing us closer, and the faintest notion occurred to me that I should put _my_ arms around his waist. I quickly stomped on that idea. And _why_ hadn't I stopped this yet?

Very suddenly, he pulled away from me, once again looking towards the door and smirking in satisfaction. We were still too close. His lips were oddly tempting.

"That was close..." He murmured. His golden eyes found mine again, and he seemed to realize that he was still holding onto me and let go, backing away. He had the decency to blush as a light pink color stained his cheeks momentarily. "Much appreciated." He told me, that same smirk gracing his lips. With another nod, he darted towards the door, looking out for a bit before running out of the restaurant just as quickly.

..........

What the hell just happened?

I found that I couldn't move. Had... had that _really_ just...? ...I found myself thinking (against my will, may I say) that _he_ could turn a straight guy gay. Forcing myself to turn my head I saw Kagome staring at me with what I was sure was the same expression I wore on my face. Suddenly she ducked her head, blushing.

"Er... sorry, Kouga. I just... I had no _idea _that you were..."

She cleared her throat softly and I struggled to find words to express how I was feeling at that moment.

She thought I was WHAT!

"No! Kagome, that's not it-"

She cut me off, raising a hand. "It's alright, I'm very happy for you."

My jaw dropped.

"I think I'd better go." She stood, grabbing her purse and fishing out a twenty for her meal.

"W-wait!" I cried, attempting to stop her from leaving.

"I'll be fine Kouga," Was all she said, not slowing her pace. Very suddenly she stopped, turning around and giving me a smile. "You two... make a cute couple."

I twitched slightly as she walked out the door, leaving me to slide back in the booth alone.

That's when the anger and frustration finally boiled over. I could feel a low growl beginning in the back of my throat.

Whoever that guy was, he was dead.

No matter how good of a kisser he was.

-

The following day was November fourteenth. I remember because it was the day after what I thought had to be the _worst_ day of my life. I didn't feel like getting out of bed.

My life was over!

Tomorrow at school, Kagome would tell all three of those _annoying_ friends of hers about our... interesting evening, and her friends would tell the whole school.

I was NOT gay dammit! Just because some weirdo guy runs in and kisses me... and I don't pull away... and I certainly wasn't protesting either... seriously! Who just kisses you and then runs out? I don't even know who that guy was... and yet for some reason I can't get him out of my head.

....

I needed to stop thinking.

After telling my mom that I was going out, I grabbed the keys to _my_ car (the one that had taken me _years_ to save up for) and started the ten-minute drive to West Park Mall.

Thinking was a _very _bad idea. No more thinking for me.

After I parked and stepped inside, I realized that I hadn't been here in a while. A bunch of new stores had opened up and West Park had dubbed it wise to _finally_ put in a Game Stop. First I went by the food court, as I hadn't eaten all day. After ordering a plate heaped full of Chinese food, I chose a table by myself and sat down, looking around nervously. I half expected somebody else to run up and kiss me.

Once my lunch was finished, I checked the map and headed towards Game Stop, already thinking about what I wanted.

What can I say? I'm a video game addict.

I walked inside, the faint sounds of demo's reaching my ears. The store was deserted. Deciding that I didn't want to wander around through their cluttered selection, I walked to the register, planning on asking if they had the game I wanted.

I reached the counter, only to discover that the cashier was ducked behind, fiddling with the games in the case. I couldn't see what they were doing, but I was sure they could spare enough time to answer my question.

"Hey." I called, trying to get their attention.

"Hold on a sec." I heard a voice tell me. ...It sounded... oddly familiar. It was distinctly male, I knew that. Where had I heard that before? He continued with his job for a bit longer, before standing.

Long silver hair fell over red clad shoulders and my jaw dropped in horror as I recognized amber eyes regarding me.

"Can I help you?"

All I could do was stare.

HOW?!!?

WHY!!??

How is this POSSIBLE!!?!?

"YOU!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him in accusation.

He quirked an eyebrow, looking at me curiously.

"... Can I _help_ you?"

I wasn't falling for _that_ charade!

"You!" I cried again, glad that no one else was in the store. "_You're_ the one that kissed me!"

His face contorted in confusion. "What are you-... oh!" Realization flooded his features and he chuckled slightly. "Oh! I didn't recognize you with your hair up like that."

I fingered the ponytail I had sloppily thrown my hair into this morning.

"I like it better down." He purred flirtatiously.

"Eh?"

I found myself unconsciously taking a step away. After giving myself a moment to regain my courage, I glared at him.

"Why did you do that yesterday?"

He laughed again, leaning over the counter. "I guess I do owe you an explanation." Pausing a moment he flipped his hair over his shoulder. I marveled at the length of it.

"My boyfriend dumped me. I got pissed and made up some story about how I already had another one who was taking me out that night." He sighed, looking off into space. "He, being the dick that he is, didn't believe me and asked me where. There was some random restaurant across the street so I blurted out its name. I know, brilliant, right? Anyway, I knew he didn't believe me so I yelled at him and stupidly told him I'd _show _him I was telling the truth. So I ran inside and grabbed some random guy –er, you- hoping to make him jealous." Here he crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "He was a jerk anyways."

My head was swimming with the details of his (quite long) explanation.

"So..." I started, trying to make sense of it all. "You _kissed_ me, to make your boyfriend... jealous?"

A smirk graced his face and he looked at me from under his eyelashes.

"And because I thought you were cute."

Against my better judgment, I found myself blushing, stammering until I could think of something to say.

"O-oh..."

"I'm Inuyasha, by the way." He told me, holding out his hand. I hesitantly took it.

"I'm uh... I'm Kouga."

He smirked once more, before ducking behind the counter again. I stood there, dumbstruck. I guess that was a... reasonable excuse. Weird and extremely long winded, but it made sense. I guess. But what now? I could grab a game and leave, and probably never see this crazy silver-headed boy again and that would be fine, right?

...

......

...

There really was only one thing to do.

"So, uh... you... you wanna do something sometime?"

My voice sounded weird to my ears. Wait... had I... what... what did I just do!

Curse my mouth's ability to say things against my will!

He came back up from under the counter, looking at me with a surprised but pleased look in his eyes. There was a light pink blush dusting his face. It quickly disappeared, and was replaced by (what I was beginning to think was his trademark) a smirk.

"I get off at four." He offered, "We could check out a movie or something."

Hesitantly, I allowed myself to nod.

Turning abruptly after I began to speed walk out of the store and I was sure a bright red blush was staining my face. Did I really... did I really just ask a _guy_ out? What was going on here! I was NOT gay!

"Bye_ Kouga._ See ya later."

I turned around at Inuyasha's flirtatious tone, the heat rising in my face. "Um- yeah! Yeah, see you later."

I could hear him chuckling as I walked away from him and for two hours all I could think about was him.

-

Foxgirl: This was more for fun than anything. I lost inspiration for the current story I'm working on, so I started this as a project. For my first shonen-ai story, I think it's pretty good. Except for the fact that things move too fast and it ends too quickly. Ah well. Tell me what you think!

Vixen: Review please.


	2. Acceptance

foxgirl: whelp, here it is! The second and last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

I anxiously stood at the entrance of game stop, seriously reconsidering what I was about to do. I mean, going to the movies... with a dude... it was just... _wrong_ somehow. I rolled my eyes upward, looking at the ceiling while deep in thought. I probably looked sort of odd to passerbyers, just standing outside the store without showing _any_ sign of going in anytime soon. But I had important things to think about! I mean, I barely knew this guy. And, he had _completely_ ruined my chances with Kagome.

I frowned at that thought.

But, she had left the restaurant so easily anyways, would I have even had an actual chance with her?

... The world may never know.

"Hey."

I blinked to focus my vision at the sound of someone else's voice.

I glanced in front of me, surprised to see Inuyasha standing to my left with an impatient look on his face.

He crossed his arms.

"You've been standing there for a while. I mean, I was gonna wait, but you looked like you were about to start drooling."

I blushed at the jibe, attempting to glare at my silver-haired date.

... I mean, the silver-haired guy. He's not my date. This was just a... _friendly_ excursion to the movies. I shook my head slightly. Really, I was having way too many problems adjusting to this... development. I had already admitted to myself that I liked him, and that in itself was a challenge. My eyes found Inuyasha once more, coming back from the space they had so previously been staring at. He looked... happy. That was the best way to describe it. A smirk was resting on his face, though it looked more like he was pleased about something than actually trying to taunt me. His arms were crossed over his chest, hip popped slightly to the side.

What was it about this guy that drew me to him? I had never been attracted to males before... or at least, I had never _thought_ so. Apparently, I was wrong. So, sue me for trying to believe that I was a normal, _straight_ guy for a few more hours.

I was half tempted to grab my head and give it a good shake for all the trouble it was causing me lately, but before I could move my hands Inuyasha was grabbing them, moving me in the direction of the theater. He had a small grin on his face, and he tilted his head to the side slightly as he walked backwards in order to face me.

"Well come _on._"

As I looked at his face, I decided then that his smile was beautiful. I don't have to be gay to think that, right?

Right?!

His grin faded.

"I swear if I'm late to this movie I'll kill you."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, but gave into his request and began walking a bit quicker, pulling my hands out of his in a bout of awkward throat clearing. He allowed the appendages to be freed, attempting and failing to hide the smirk decorating his face.

We had only been walking for a couple of seconds when the madness began.

"So then, this is your first time going on a date with a guy?"

I stumbled slightly, turning my head as my eyes widened.

"Th-This is _not_ a date! This is just... uh, an outing among friends!" I hurriedly explained, lengthening the distance between us slightly. He looked over to me, his expression slightly suspicious, as well as highly confused. I could feel the heat rising to my face and I looked away in a meager attempt to cover my embarrassment.

This was a bad idea, I just _knew_ it.

I mean, I wasn't gay!

...At least, I was pretty sure.

"Since when were we friends?" He grumbled, sounding slightly put out. I glanced over to find that he had crossed his arms once more. He seemed a bit upset, and I almost felt guilty for my earlier comment. I mean honestly, an 'outing among friends'? I barely even knew the guy!

He looked at me, a slight pout on his suddenly adorable lips.

Wait, no. Scratch that last thought.

"Do you ask _all _of your _friends_ on dates?" He commented airily.

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed again, my expression verging on frantic.

He snickered, and I realized now that he was teasing me.

Jerk.

Though I willed myself not to be phased.

This was NOT a date, and I am NOT gay. (though reiterating the title is hardly a solid argument.) This was an... experiment. Once I had proved to myself thoroughly and fully that I did NOT like guys, things could go back to normal. I would continue trying to win Kagome over, and this guy would find some other boyfriend to flirt with.

The thought brought an unusual, uncomfortable sinking feeling to my stomach.

"Well then what exactly were your intentions when you asked me to, quote, 'do something, sometime?', unquote." Inuyasha said again, a smirk growing on his face as he realized that he was winning this impromptu debate.

I flushed, pressing my lips tightly together.

I could tell that he was enjoying this.

"I was... just... oh I don't know!"

"Oh, I understand." He answered seriously. "This has happened before. My good looks and charm just simply woo people into saying all _sorts_ of things."

"That's not funny." I mumbled as he laughed at my expression.

He punched my arm lightly, and I looked over at him. He was smiling, but when I looked at his eyes, he turned back ahead. I could have been imagining it, but I could've sworn a small flush appeared to grow on his face.

"Lighten up." He commanded then, still facing forwards. "Or I'll punch you harder."

After I took in the words, I found myself laughing at the odd statement, wondering if he used those kinds of threats with everyone. After I had calmed down a bit, I noticed Inuyasha's expression drop a bit.

"Kouga..."

I looked over my silver-haired... _acquaintance_, slightly stunned by the suddenly nervous expression that crossed his face.

"Um... you're not just doing this because..." He paused, staring at the ground. "Because... you feel sorry for me or something?" All at once, his face grew dark. "I _don't_ want your pity." He spat.

I blinked.

Flirtatious, _and_ bipolar. Though he had every justification for assuming the worst. I would admit to acting a bit... odd.

Alright, downright _weird_.

"N-No!" I quickly said, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I asked you to um... 'do something' because... well, I just..."

I blushed. I've really gotta stop that. I wasn't sure what to say, and all my words and excuses were getting jumbled up in my head.

So, I settled on the truth.

"I just wanted to. For some reason I felt like being with you, I don't know why." I grumbled, adding the last sentence on to my brains complete horror. I was going to have to punish my mouth if it continued to disobey me like this. I glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't take my words the wrong way. ...But whatever that 'way' was, it escaped me.

Inuyasha turned, looking at me with surprise in his amber eyes. His lips were parted slightly, a faint blush was plastered on his face. His hands were touching together slightly, and his walk slowed down noticeably as he stared up at my face. In short, he looked... _adorable_.

I'll admit it. Just this once.

Suddenly he looked away, covering up his flushing cheeks by punching me again.

"Don't go all mushy on me, Kouga. This isn't a date, _remember_?" He taunted. It appeared that he was satisfied with my response. Finally I saw the theater approaching as we walked closer, and I breathed a sigh of relief when the awkwardness dissipated as Inuyasha began to walk faster to reach it more quickly.

When we arrived at the ticket booth, I pulled out my wallet, looking up at the movies in question. Honestly, I had _no_ idea what we were seeing. Or whether or not I was paying for both of us, or whether he was paying for anything at all, for that matter. How did things like this work? Did _I_ buy everything, did we split the cost, or did it depend on certain variables?

I blinked, shaking my head (again) to clear its thoughts.

I was thinking too hard.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Inuyasha pull out a wrinkled twenty-dollar bill out of the back pocket of his jeans.

His really, _really_ tight, form-fitting, _delicious_-looking—

Um... his jeans. Yeah.

He handed the guy his money, telling him what movie he wanted, and I, after getting over most of the shock, managed to mumble out the same title. The guy behind the ticket booth counter looked at us suspiciously, but gave us our tickets, muttering the customary, 'Enjoy your movie', once we began to walk away. Inuyasha walked towards the theater doors, swinging them open and sauntering inside. I followed, forcing myself to look _anywhere_ but at his jeans. The silver-haired teen led me to the concession stand, ordering for both of us two small popcorns and one large pepsi.

I sighed.

I _supposed_ that was alright, though I would have preferred to get Dr. Pepper—

Wait a minute.

"Why'd you only get one drink?" I asked him warily.

He looked over at me, flashing me a grin.

"I thought we could..." He began, but quickly changed his statement with an almost imperceptible trace of emotion flashing behind his eyes. "I mean, it's cheaper this way. And _you're_ paying, after all."

After that it appeared the conversation was over, though I was still a little disconcerted. I still hadn't gotten over the whole, 'one drink' idea. I really needed to explain to Inuyasha once more the whole concept of this _not_ being a date.

Because it wasn't.

Honest.

The 'oh-my-god-their-so-cute' look that appeared on the female cashier's face as Inuyasha grabbed two straws, however, spoke otherwise.

He took our stuff, thrusting the popcorn in my hands as he stabbed the two straws through the lid of the cup, offhandedly taking a sip from one of them before beginning to walk towards where our movie was being shown.

It was all so weird.

This whole experience was... unreal. Here I was, at the movies, on a _date_ (as much as I denied it) with a guy, who I had only met once before. Granted, all quirks aside he _was_ pretty cool to hang out with. And those jeans—!

...Ahem.

Moving on.

I wasn't having a _completely _awful time... in fact, being truthful, things had been pretty interesting. I glanced towards Inuyasha. He was taking another sip from the soda, his eyes aimed behind me somewhere. I felt like I should say something, just to stop the silence. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was stopped when I saw his eyes widen in disbelief. He stopped all movement, freezing up entirely. A thousand different emotions flashed on his face at one, all mixtures of shock, anger, surprise, and hurt.

"Inu... yasha?"

He snapped out of his alarmed state, looking up at me. There was a pause, before he took off in a random direction.

"I gotta hide!"

I blinked as he ran, darting down one of the hallways lined with posters. Curious, I looked behind me, wondering what he was so worked up about. There was nothing out of the ordinary, a couple more people had come in to the theater, but other than that everything seemed completely normal. Shrugging, I followed him, glancing down the corridors to find where he had went. The silver-haired teen was nowhere to be found. I sighed in exasperation. Good grief, we were going to be late for the movie! I'd have to remember that, _next_ time we went on a date, we needed to go somewhere where we couldn't be _late_—!

I mean... no! There will _be_ no next time!

I angrily hurried my pace, furious that I just couldn't get my thoughts straight.

What was this guy _doing_ to me?

I passed three more doors before one was thrown open suddenly, a tan hand snapping out and grabbing my wrist.

"Wha—!?"

I was pulled inside the mysterious room, stumbling slightly as I struggled to regain my balance when the hand left my wrist.

After a few seconds I managed to compose my self, and after looking around, I discovered that the 'mysterious room', was the boy's bathroom. I looked around, finding that I had been pulled into the boy's bathroom. Inuyasha was standing in front of me, a slightly nervous look on his face. He was fidgeting slightly, seeming unable to stand still. He looked at the ground, beginning to glare holes into it. He was obviously upset, but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Um..."

"Sorry." He finally said softly. He crossed his arms, his expression turning into one of annoyance.

"What was that all about?" I asked, feeling curious. I mean, you don't just run away and hide in the bathroom for no reason.

...Actually, from what little I've found out about Inuyasha so far, he might.

"..."

He looked up at me, his eyes narrowing as if somehow it was all my fault. I blinked beginning to feel slightly nervous. That stare gave me the chills.

"... _Bastard_."

"Wha-what?" I asked, jumping back slightly.

"That _jerk_ is here. With... with another guy!"

His voice raised on the last sentence, and he uncrossed his arms, pushing me back. I stumbled at the unexpected shove.

"He _knows_ that I work here, and he—! Augh!"

He punched my arm, not hard enough to hurt, but using enough force to make me attempt to dodge the next blow.

"Hey, don't take it out on me!" I stuttered, grabbing his fist so he wouldn't try to hit me anymore.

"This is all your fault... somehow." He muttered, unclenching his hands. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you always blame your problems on other people?"

He glared up at me.

"Usually." He sneered, yanking his arm away. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in what appeared to be an effort to calm himself.

I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what I should do.

"Um... is it safe to assume that we're talking about your... uh... ex-boyfriend?"

He scowled slightly, nodding his agreements.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset..." He mumbled. "I mean, I'm on a..." He looked up for a moment. "_Not_-date with you, anyway. And you... you seem... different."

After this statement he nodded slightly, seeming to perk up a bit as he brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

I blinked.

"Different?" I asked, tilting y head to the side slightly.

"Yeah..." He spoke, almost absentmindedly. "You seem like you'd be good for me..." He trailed off here, looking away and blushing slightly. A dark flush stained my face as well, and I brought a hand to the back of my neck, rubbing it uncomfortably.

"O-oh." I said quietly.

I simply couldn't comprehend it.

That one, small statement, had the ability to make my heart flutter, and my breath be swept from my body. I suddenly felt extremely nervous... and why the hell wasn't anyone else in this god damn bathroom?! Inuyasha coughed slightly, looking towards me once more.

"Um... we should probably go. We're gonna miss the movie."

I nodded my agreements, and after a few moments of neither of us moving, he sighed in exasperation, finally turning to leave. He reached behind him, clasping one of my hands tightly in his as he led me to the movie. A pleasant warmth spread through my body, and I felt uneasy when I realized the cause. A flush was spread cutely across his cheeks, and I found that I couldn't stop staring at the way our hands were joined.

"Er, just in case my ex walks by." He stated nervously when he didn't let go.

Admittedly, it was sort of... nice. I gulped softly, feeling betrayed by my way of thinking. However, at this point, it seemed better to just accept everything. It was... different, but being in Inuyasha's company felt... well, better than I would care to admit. I, deciding that being gay was better than being in denial, simply chose to intertwine my fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before quickening my pace so that we were walking next to each other again. He looked over at me questioningly, and I resisted the urge to blush, settling for staring at my feet instead.

"You know... just in case your ex walks by."

-

**foxgirl: not as good as the first chapter but, what're you gonna do. It was meant to be a one shot originally anyways. so? did it live up to your expectations? This was originally going to be a three shot but... this seemed like a good place to end it. If for some odd reason you want to continue this, just PM me, and give me credit when you begin writing. **

**vixen: review please.**


End file.
